


18

by lindseyvy2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2022, Fluff, M/M, it's so fluffy help, october 19th 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyvy2/pseuds/lindseyvy2
Summary: I have loved you since we were 18. Long before we both thought the same thing. To be loved and to be in love. All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you. I wanna love like you made me feel. When we were 18.





	18

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a shorty but a goody. I promise. Anyway, I love One Direction and so does my friend Gina so I'm dedicating this to her. I'm trying to get back into writing but it's hard and I'm trying so bare with me.

“Phil.” Dan starts off his vows, “I have loved you since I was 18…” 

October 19, 2009…

Excited was an overrated word. Dan was more than excited. Form the moment he woke up, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Sure, they had Skyped all summer but nothing can compare to face to face interaction. And that is what Dan wants the most in life. Someone who will actually listen to him. Dan couldn’t help his feelings. They were too powerful. He felt something for the raven-haired man on the laptop screen. A connection.

Dan felt butterflies swarming in his stomach. The nerves were too high and all he wanted to do was get on the next train back. But, that’s impossible. He’s here to be with Phil, not to make a fool of himself in front of his idol. The train pulled up to the station. He could see Phil with the stupidest smile on his face. It was full of love and adoration. And he simply can’t wait. 

Dan wanted to take his time. He wanted to wait out the time. Sure, this will be the biggest moment of his life, but he’s scared. He’s so scared of what Phil will think of him. Doubts are running around in his head. He’s feeling so many emotions he doesn’t know what to do. It isn’t until Dan looks out the window for a second time that he knows he’s safe. Phil’s blue eyes take him to a place of peace and tranquil.

“I can do this.” Dan says, grabbing his duffle bag. He exits the train with a cheeky smile and his heart beating out of his chest. 

The next few moments seem like a blur. Dan doesn’t know exactly what happened. But he does know that once he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, it’s like nothing mattered. Because nothing did. Dan was safe in Phil’s arms. And that’s what happened. 

“I can’t believe you’re real.” Dan whispers into Phil’s neck, shaking like a Chihuahua.

“Dan, clam down. Everything is going to be okay.” 

And that’s all Dan needed in order to feel safe and sound. He felt secure in Phil’s arms. For the first time in his whole life, he can truly say that he has a best friend. 

“We’re making a scene.” Phil says.

“I don’t care.” Phil didn’t let go of him until he let go. Phil knew that Dan needed that hug.

The two boys decided to go to a local Starbucks. It wasn’t that crowded so Dan felt more comfortable. They sat down on one of the couches and sipped caramel machiattos. They talk about everything from YouTube to video games. It’s as if they’d known each other for years instead of months. And it’s a beautiful thing. Dan goes quiet, only for a moment.

 

“Thank you.” Dan says so softly, not even Phil completely heard him.

“For what, Dan?”

“For saving me.”

The two boys stayed silent for the next few moments. A good silence. Dan couldn’t help but look at Phil. Everything from his eyes to his arms. This is the man that saved Dan. And everything was perfect to Dan. 

“I wanna take you someplace.” Phil says.”

“Oh, okay.” Dan replies, caught off guard.

The two make a quick stop at Phil’s house to drop off Dan’s things. Dan gets a little star struck once he sees Phil’s bedroom. It’s exactly like his videos except for a poster next to his bed. A pride poster.

“Not yet.” Phil tells a curious Dan. 

“I get it.” Dan pauses. “Now where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” Phil says with a cheeky smile at the end.

Phil takes Dan to a shopping center next to the Manchester Eye. The two decided to venture into the Apple Store. They find an unoccupied MacBook and take a posed picture. Well more like 10 as Dan had to look “cool enough”. All Phil could do is laugh at the adorable 18 year old, glued to his side. 

“One more place.” Phil says as they leave the store.

Phil leads them to the ferris wheel. It’s tall and grand and Phil loves it. Once the two are buckled in it’s a smooth ride. The sun is just starting to set. The sky is painted with blues and oranges, making a beautiful scene. It’s art.

Dan looks at Phil, scared and nervous if what he’s going to do next will ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. Dan turns Phil’s head and connects their lips. It’s magical and amazing and everything he could ever want in his life. Phil kisses back and nothing matters because it’s perfect in every way possible. 

Kiss me until I forget my own name. 

Kiss me until I can’t remember where I am.

Kiss me until I forget about everything but kissing you.

Kiss me until I marry you.

“That was basically perfect.” Dan says.

And perfect it was.

Sometime in 2022...

“I have loved you since I was 18. I knew you were the one because I can’t imagine my life without you. Phil, you have helped me so much and I don’t think I can ever repay you for what you did to me. You make me the happiest man alive. Thank you. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 8th anniversary Dan and Phil. Here's to 8 more.


End file.
